Madagascar
All dates and time will be based of when they happened using Greenwich Mean Time or British Summer Time based on when the event took place. This is due to the main up keeper of the wikia page is British. Madagascan History Founding The nation was founded on the 10th of November, 2018 with its' leader as aTerraAustralis. This was after days of work and a rush to form the nation on the 10th. The largest contributor was PoppyKai, contributing over 300g to the cause, followed by aTerraAustralis with around 150g. Government Information Madagascar was once an autocracy under the rule of The_Pock, but nowadays it is formally a democracy with PoppyKai as Queen and Four chancellors having complete control. Nation Leader, King/Queen PoppyKai Chancellors PoppyKai, Chancellor residing in Sainte Marie add___123, Chancellor residing in Sirana _MyDivineFurry_, Chancellor residing in Saint Marie 'Keeper of the Rules' Post not yet given 'Minister of Economic Affairs' Held by Barbasmas, residing in Barbsovrivo. 'Minister of Foreign Affairs' Held by Westono, residing in Barbsovrivo. 'Minister of Defense' held by Phlyer, residing in Saint_Marie. Minister of Homeland Affairs ''' Held by IEatDookie, residing in Toliara. '''Flag The Madagascan/Malagasy flag has two horizontal bars of red and green, adjacent to a vertical white band on the left hoist side of the flag. White The white stands for peace between Madagascar and other nations. Green The Green stands for the protection of the Madagascan landscape, to preserve it for all eternity. Red The red stands for the courage of the people. 'Geography' Madagascar is the worlds 4th largest island located outside of the Swahili Coast of Africa. There are jungles on the eastern side, sprawling all the way to the northernmost tip of the island. In the centre of the island are the central highlands, relatively low vegetation grows there and its known for its red soil. The western side of the island is lush, with swampy forests and jungles scattering around in dots. The geographic isolation contributed to Madagascar's abundance of endemic flora and fauna. Towns Sainte_Marie - Capital Sainte_Marie is the capital of Madagascar and is currently the oldest town in the nation and has a population of 30, as of the 31st of March 2019. It was the starting settlement, created largely by PoppyKai, was claimed by aTerraAustralis, formerly The_Pock, after she went on to found the planned capital of Antana. It is immensely visited by tourists for PoppyKai's shop.This town was formerly called Toerana. Sirana Sirana was created by the chancellor add___123 on the most northern part of the island, it is infamous for its island in the sky that took a long time to create. The sky island itself is remarkable in that it hold the nations biggest flag, biggest maze and an aquarium. It has a canal going through the town enabling visitors to reach the inner city with boat, or by swimming as it has the dolphin swim effect. Soalala Soalala is the second biggest town according to land mass, second to the capital created by the Catnipseverbean. It is situated on the northwestern coast and has a harbor at its disposal. The city is built mainly out of wood and stone, but with different layers giving each building more depth. Astronutica Astronutica is a town in the central, mountainous region of Madagascar. It's mayor is Cool_dude_1001 and it was founded on the 9th of December, 2018. It's train station serves as central intersection for all traffic on Madagascar, and it is therefore of vital importance. It is also the location where you can find one of the biggest aquariums on earth, filled with coral and reaching high up in the sky. Masoarivo Founded on the 7th of December by Westono, Masoarivo is a town on the western coast of Madagascar. It's particularly unique for its high modern skyscrapers. Masoarivo is also connected by rail to the town of Marromeu on the Eastern coast of Africa. Kara_Bay Kara_Bay is a town that was founded by chancellor Poppykai and is located on the east coast of the northern part of the island. Reunion The town is on the French island of Réunion with a mayor of FatBeard, created on the 23rd of November, 2018. Reunion is the first neighbor island to be claimed by Madagascar. Vavatenina Vavatenina was founded on the 10th of December, 2018 by the mayor, AchillesLTH. It was founded inbetween the towns of Soalala and Masoarivo. Toliara Toliara is a small town on the south of the island founded on the January 31,2019, created by IEatDookie. SaltyRU SaltyRU is a town founded by i_dislike_you located on the central northern area. Duvey Duvey is a island town located in the north-western islands created by Madzand. 'Comoros_Islands' Comoros_Islands is a town created by Koboldd between the coasts of nortwestern Madagascar and Mozambique. Most of the building is on a single island, which makes it very densely packed and Koboldd has carried out multiple land reclamation projects to alleviate the demand for land. 3rd of Mars 2019 PoppyKai publicly announced that had to "kick the Comoros_Islands from the nation" due to violation of Malagasy laws on killing players for Gold. Later the same day, Koboldd stated the the items had been returned and he apologised to the Malagasy authorities. Also Eagle thought Koboldd should have used the nationchat when talking to people. The same day, the Comoros_Islands were once againn part of the nation. Barbtopia Barbtopia is a town created by Barbasmas and is located to the east of Masoarivo in the river valley. Ihosy A small town on the east coast of the island founded by _Marco___. Puerto-Mado A small town on the west coast of the island founded by f0sterwOw_. Pemba A town founded by _m3ek_ on the Mozambiquean coast just west of Comoros Islands. Tranoroa A town right above Toilara made by Nroo on the April 5, 2019. the town was founded so Nroo can be closer with the island. Past Towns Coffee Bay A town that was located on mainland Africa just west of Madagascar. It was the epicentre of the Coffee Bay conflict and has since been abandoned by Madagascar after it was taken over. It is now claimed by a different town. Tea Bay A small camp set up for military purposes just south of Coffee Bay during the conflict, funded by both aTerraAustralis and Catnipseverbean. Manakara A past town that was on the west coast founded by TonTheWiseCat. No_Boys_Allowed A past small town that was right above Masoarvio. Marromeu Marromeu is a past town on the Mozambiquean coast and was one of the most populous towns in Madagascar with a past population of 14. It was founded on the 9th of December, 2018 by Nroo. It's desolate geographic position makes it most accessible to by boat, directly west of Masoarivo. St Augustin St Augustin was a town founded on the 10th of December, 2018 by the mayor The_Grate_Poato. It is located on the West coast of the island. Change in Leadership After growing discontent, the leader of Madagascar at the time, aTerraAustralis, held a poll on his leadership. This ended in 1 voting for him to remain, and 5 voting him out. In response to this he wrote up his resignation letter. Resignation Letter 14th Of December, 2018 To The Madagascan People and Parliament This letter formalizes my resignation as the Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I am resigning from position of Chancellor for multiple reasons: 1. Public support for my resignation in a recent vote which has prompted me to write this letter. '- I don’t hate anyone who supported my resignation, except for Bean, fuck Bean. ' We all hate Bean - '''South Carolina ''' 2. A growing feeling of distrust between myself and a fellow Chancellor, PoppyKai over a variety of topics which I shall not delve into at this moment in time. I I did this to keep the Kingdom intact as I do not wish to see it torn apart by internal strife, notably by myself. I’ve been in this situation before and it ended in myself and my partner falling out and ripping up the nation. This is not something I want to happen for the nation I have worked so hard for. Upon my resignation, my name within the constitution shall be replaced with that of “CloakedEagle” as he takes my place as Chancellor and Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I will be mostly residing within my camp as Tea Bay, which will remain a member of the nation unless it is removed by a Chancellor or voted out by Parliament. The resignation will take effect within the next 24 hours. This can only be cancelled if CloakedEagle is unable to receive the position, in which case parliament will have to converse and vote on what to do. This must be accepted regardless of their result, even if it means the cancellation of this resignation letter and my continuation as a Madagascan Chancellor. Long Live Madagascar ''' Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar - '''aTerraAustralis, formally The_Pock 'Democratic Transition' From previously being a political dictatorship, the (former) king Cloaked Eagle implemented reforms to pursue a democratic society. A parliament was created with Chancellors appointed, whom are second to power after the King. Although on paper a democracy, there are currently no senators nor MP:s as the transition is underway. There are no independent news agencies nor a human rights organisation on place. Foreign Policy Madagascar is a strictly neutral nation, keeping out of foreign conflicts if possible. Byzantium Incident On the 19th of November, 2018, there was a small skirmish between the Madagascan Councillor aTerraAustralis and the resident Catnipseverbeen approached the Byzantium Empress Florene after multiple requests for her to leave the island. This was because she had been spotted going down the west coast of Madagascar and collecting clay without informing any official. Due to her refusal to leave, she was attacked by aTerraAustralis and Catnipseverbean. She was chased in the water by Catnips in a boat, and aTerraAustralis swimming behind her. She teleported out near the Maldives. The Coffee Bay Conflict The Coffee Bay Conflict began on the 9th of December 2018, when Coffee Bay resident Moshmallows murdered PoppyKai outside Toerana, the nation's capital. Coffee Bay was kicked out of the nation and a siege was planned on the town itself. aTerraAustralis, catnipseverbean, add__123 and Westono sailed to the town and killed Moshmallows. Nowadays the ex Coffee Bay residence created a Nation in America and now are allied with Madagascar. 'Infrastructural Project' Leader The_Pock had requested a complex railroad system connecting the different towns on the island of Madagascar, and an underground network was being constructed late 2018, during the first months of Madagascars existence. However, sometime around late February 2019 - early March 2019, King CloakedEagle ordered the construction of a new type of railroad network above ground, on bridges. CloakedEagle, the newbie Barbasmas and Pr0killer built much of the bridge in sandstone in substantionally less time than expected. 'Controversies' As the contruction of the railway demanded great amounts of sandstone, citizen Barbasmas thought it would be a good idea to excavate the deserts of Oman outside the capital of the Seljuk_Empire. Within days, the exploitation led to environmental change in the area - making the sand desert into a stone desert. Barbasmas also wrote his own username and "HI" in the sand, visible from satellites orbiting around the earth. This frustrated the Seljuk_Empire nation leader john_yuki and Chancellor PoppyKai sent an apology on behalf of the nation and a ticket to rewind the desert was made the 2nd of Mars 2019. Barbasmas said the following about the incident: "Well in hindsight maybe that was a dumb move but i was determined to make the bridges asap and liked the organized excavation. My most sincere apology goes out to all Seljuks and i promise to invite u all to dinner" - Barbasmas 2nd March 2019 Category:Africa Category:Nations Category:Nation